Animagus Trouble
by Funchick42
Summary: Hermione decides to test out her new animagus form but what happens when she gets found by the most un-likely person?


Hermione was sooo exited, tonight she was going to test her animagus out. she had studied the tranforming process, and already knew what form fit her best. She had done that the day she would be stuck in her form until about midnight. She wanted to have time to get used to her form, so she had decided to go through the process at ten o' animagus form was a small brown rabbit, small because her human form was small, too.

'_I'm ready_,' She thought. Hermione transformed and hopped all over the place. Before she knew it she found herself down in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room.'_Oh no! I should have payed more attention,_' Hermione thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the Slytherin Portrait hole.

She tried to run as fast as she could but didn't make it in time and the person seen person imobalized her and picked her unimobalized her once they had her in their internally gasped,'_Draco Malfoy? He found Me? Oh,no, Oh,no, Oh,no!_' She thought.

"Hello there, just where did you come from?" He asked in a sweet, gentle tone.

"You know, I'm gonna keep you, I don't care where you came from." He said holding her close."It's cold down here, you must be freezing!" He suddenly exclaimed. Draco held her closer and put his cloak partially around her. "'s better."

_'He's Headboy, so he's going to my common room anyway, why not enjoy the free ride? I can put up with him that long._

_*Oh come on you know you like being in his arms!*_

_No I don't!He's an annoying ferret, and he's a jerk, and...his eyes are dreamy, and his hair is handsome, and he's strong and his smell is wonderful and-Hermione snap out of it!' _Hermione snapped at herself.

_'* But you do like and you know it, come on I know this stuff, they're facts. I am you!*_

_Ok,so... so i like 's nothing wrong with that, is there?Besides, He doesn't like me like that,'_ Hermione subbcumed.

Hermone noticed that Draco had stopped,she heard him say the password to their looked at the clock on their wall,_'11:50...That means I have an hour and a half. I'm gonna stay with him until 11:55. I might as well, he's not gonna be nice to me any othertime I might as well make the most of it,' _She thought.

Draco walked up the stairs of his room and walked sat Hermione on his bed and said," Stay Minny 'Mione."He chuckled and walked into the bathroom with his pajama came out fully sat on his bed and picked her up.

"You have her eyes," He said softly._'First says my nick-name and then he softly says something about my eyes, What next?'_ Hermione thought pulls out a small brown grabs a quill and ink well. He opens the book and begins writing. Hermione hops onto his lap and pretends to cuddle secretly reads what writes.

_'Hermione did splendidly in class today, she always 's so beautiful, with her beautiful curls the color of honey. I love her beautiful doe eyes. she's so innoccent. I wish she were mine, but no, she's the forbidden fruit. If father were alive he'd have my head for thinking this way about her. But he's dead and so is Voldamort so all I've got to worry about is how to get her to be willing to give me a chance._

_I found a rabbit in the dungeons, probably a student's. No matter, i'm keeping it.I've named it 'Minny Mione' It has her 's also the exact same color of her hair-'_

"Wait a minute!" Draco said," Mcgonnagal has the same color hair as her cat form, same with her eyes-" He picked her up and said," How much did you read?"

At that moment the the clock struck 12, and Hermione transformed back into herself.

"Look, let me explain,Please!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok, after you tell me how much you read."

"I...I read it all, do you really like me? I'll Give it a try- that is if you want?" She ended more of a question than an answer.

"Yes, I really like you, and I'd love to give us a , if you would, explain?"

"Yes, well, you see, tonight was my first time transforming, and as you know, you cannot become human again until midnight.I was so exited to test it out, that I was running around not paying attention to anything, or where I was going. I ended up in the dungeons, and then you were coming. I tried to hide but you got there before I could." Hermione explained," Now I'm sorta glad you did."

Draco chuckled,"Me here."Herimone went over to him and they cuddled under his both fell into peacful sleep, dreaming of little curly blonde children running around them.

**~TheEnd~**

**So, whatcha think? I'm thinking about continuing this, But i'm not sure...I might do one of them and they're kids. I know I'm gonna put up a chapter two of their wedding, but i'm not sure about a me what yall think.**

**Hermione: I think you should, I want to see my kids.**

**Ron:I don't, They'd be little blonde brats!**

**Hermione:Shut up!You're just jealous because I'm with Draco!**

**Funchick42:Shut up,Ron,you aren't even in this fic!**

**Hermione:Ya, What she said!Please Review!**


End file.
